Jealousy
by Dolphinfootballover95
Summary: Jafar is still alive, but not as a genie. He has to live his days in the palace watching Aladdin and Jasmine be in love. Jafar's jealousy turns into revenge. With help from his friend Rachel, he will break Jasmine's heart. Comment Please! :
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Don't own any rights to characters except for Rachel**

**Jealousy**

Jafar was walking quickly back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Since Aladdin had allowed him to live he had to watch everyday him and Jasmine being in love. Jafar thought it was pathetic. Of course he had little interactions with them; he lived in his own wing of the palace and barely ever went outside of it. He would still see them though, whenever he popped his head out. It made his skin curl to watch Jasmine be with that rotten street-rat. Jafar had strange feelings about her. She was probably the most beautiful woman this side of the seven deserts, but there was something more. Probably the hate that clouded their relationship, because most of the time hate turns into love. At this point it had turned into jealousy. Jafar just felt she deserved better. But did he really love her? She was pretty young and he was getting pretty old. If they would ever be together it might be a bit odd and kind of creepy. But it only took Jafar a little bit longer to realize he just wanted revenge on Jasmine for seducing him and tricking him. This time however it wasn't going to be some great evil scheme, but something more emotionally destructive.

Jafar received a note one day inviting him to the annual "Desert Ball". It was event of the year. He had already predicted that Aladdin and Jasmine were invited and of course would go together (they were engaged). Jafar realized that he would probably need a date as well. The only problem is that he was single. Of course that day Jasmine decides to talk to him about the ball.

Jasmine talked to Jafar maybe three times a week. She was mostly informing him about stuff going on at the palace. He would idly listen then agree with whatever she said. They sometimes got into conversations about the military in Agrabah or about cultural topics like books or plays. They had some similar interest, but most of their conversations didn't go into personal matter. After they allowed Jafar back into the palace (this was probably the biggest shock to everyone) they had made an agreement to keep things civil. This time Jasmine was probably just informing him about the ball.

Jasmine slowly knocked on Jafar's door.

"Come in." He answered curtly.

He sighed when she came in and continued to keep a straight face.

"Good morning Jafar. I just wanted to know if you're going to the 'Desert Ball'." Jasmine asked politely.

"Well of course I'm going, why wouldn't I?" He snarled back.

Jasmine ignoring his rudeness continued on. "Aladdin and I just thought since you didn't have date you might decline from going."

Jafar was insulted by this. Did they just automatically think that he did not have date? Did they think he was unable to attract any women? Jasmine certainly had a little attraction to him; she probably couldn't even deny that fact.

Then something clicked into Jafar's brain. He smirked "For your information I do have date. I will be attending the ball with her."

Jasmine tried to hold her shock as best as she could. "Okay…Can't wait to see you two there." She closed the door. Some weird emotion came over her. This news was good, but she felt her heart sink a little. She chose to ignore this and go on with her business.

Jafar laughed wickedly. He then realized he had no date. How was he going to get a date in three days? Jafar thought of all of the females he knew. For being evil Jafar actually had a lot of friends. Some were magical and some international. He thought long about who would be perfect to get Jasmine jealous. He then came across it!

_Dear Rachel,_

_It has been quite a while since we have met. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. See there is this ball in three days and I need a date. I was wondering if you might like to attend as my date. Sorry this all is so sudden and unlike me but for once I'm in real need of one. You are one of my good friends and hopefully you will see this as a friendly act._

_Yours truly,_

_Jafar_

Rachel lived in Italy. She was a very powerful sorceress but had retired from being a symbol for good or evil. Jafar had met her at the sorcerers' convention. There had been no love sparks, but a very positive friendship that blossomed. Rachel was very gorgeous and smart. She was one of those girls you don't mess with unless you want your ass beaten.

Of course when Jafar sent the letter Rachel knew after reading it that there was something written between the lines that Jafar wasn't telling her. Rachel enjoyed Jafar's company and found him very humorous. Even if there were probably other intentions, Rachel wouldn't mind spending some time with him. She instantly transported to Jafar's office in matter of minutes after he sent the letter.

A big cloud of purple smoke smashed in Jafar's office. When the smoke cleared there was Rachel standing perfectly with her hands on her hips and a sleek attitude. She was wearing tight black pants, a white tang-top with a loose black cardigan over it. She had dark brown, wavy hair and hazel eyes. She had olive tone skin and an hourglass figure.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance." Jafar commented.

"You certainly know how to write a letter." She responded. Her was voice was very clear and had a hint of attitude. She then proceeded to smile and give Jafar a friendly hug.

"It's been too long." Jafar enthused as they detached.

"Okay Jafar let's get straight to the point. I know there is more to this letter then just you needing a date." She curled her lips into a supreme smile.

"Of course you know. Why do you think I invited you over all my other friends?" He asked sweetly.

"Because I'm the best, obviously; so really what is the real reason for all of this?" She wondered while playing with little things around Jafar's office.

Jafar wanted her full attention so he grabbed whatever she was fiddling with and gave a deep look of anger. She gave a sweet smile back.

"I'm plotting a little revenge scheme." He gave an evil smile. Rachel rolled her eyes; she was so use to hearing about his evil plans. "It is more emotional than physical." He explained.

Rachel was now interested. "Go on." She asked slowly.

"Well you know how I got defeated by that blasted street-rat and his princess girlfriend. I never told you some details." He paused to see her expression. It was blank so he continued. "The princess seduced me and we shared a long kiss—"

"Smart girl, so let me guess now you want her? Cause really Jafar I can't picture you with someone not evil." Rachel interrupted. She was right; Jafar didn't need a yin to his yang, he needed another yang.

"No actually, I only find her looks attractive. She is a shrew and it is only amusing to make her mad."

"So what exactly is your plan?"

"Well I know she sort of has a desire for me—"

"You know this how?" Rachel was in disbelief. Jafar always had an ego.

"I'm a snoop remember? One day I overheard a conversation the Princess was having with her shrink. She said that she sometimes fanatics about me. I was flattered of course but then she said that her hatred for me annihilated any other feelings toward me. So my plan is to break the princess's heart." He smiled smugly at his idea.

Rachel stammered. "How exactly are you going to do that?"

"That's where you come in. You will be my date for this ball and make the princess jealous. She will see how 'in love' we are and be in total envy. Then—"

"Wait so I'm just being used here? You are just using my looks to get your little princess jealous. I will not stand for this kind of disgracefulness!" Rachel yelled.

Jafar did not stir. "Listen Rachel, most girls envy your looks. When Jasmine sees me with you, her heart will start to drop. Then I will try to advance on her. She will fall right into my trap, then BOOM! I will tell her I have no feelings toward her. She will feel like fool expressing those locked, secret feelings with me. It's a full-proof plan!"

Rachel stood there thinking for a moment. Jafar was patiently waiting for a response with his face strait.

"There are a few problems." She pointed out.

"Like what?" he scowled. He hated when his intellect was outsmarted.

"First off what if she has more self-control than you thought and resists you?" Rachel now leaned on his desk casually.

"Trust me; the princess follows her strongest emotions. She likes to get what she wants." Jafar sneered.

"Reminds me of someone," Rachel smirked at him. Jafar rolled his eyes. "Well there is another problem, what if you can't resist her?" She kept the smirk on.

Jafar chuckle, "That will never happen."

Rachel gave him an are-you-sure look.

"I can handle my emotions." He stated sternly.

"Sure you can. You made that pretty obvious when explaining that whole seducing trap." She said in sarcasm.

Jafar sighed. Rachel was hard to angry at. She had a unique likeness about her. "Point made. However I have a plan this time and no seduction will mess me up."

Rachel rolled her eyes and let Jafar's macho attitude win. "There is one more problem left." She continued ruining Jafar's glee.

"And that is?" Jafar asked in a board voice.

"I just don't like the fact that I'm a pun in all of this. Jafar you know what I can do and you know my intelligence level. I hate being underestimated." Rachel fumed.

Jafar tried to settle her down. "Look, if you really think about it I just complimented you." His eyes gave a devilish grin looking at Rachel who had an eyebrow raised. "Yes, I invited you because I know you can make even the prettiest girl in the entire desert jealous. You are the definition of beauty and all those other reasons you gave. Also you could probably make the princess's little boyfriend stray away from her. That would be something. So really you are not a pun, you are more like the _queen_." He said evilly. Jafar knew how to persuade people using a low soothing voice.

Rachel gave a wicked smile. "Let's make this princess cry!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jasmine and Aladdin were waiting in the dining room with the sultan. They heard Jafar had a guest staying in the palace and felt that inviting them to dinner would be a nice gesture. Usually Jafar would eat in his own corroders not wanting to converse with others, knowing it would just end up in arguments and fights. Jafar did have a bit of a temper and the couple both agreed that letting him live in his own isolation was the best way of letting his temper settle. This was one of the few occasions where they were having a meal with him.

"Now Aladdin, please don't upset Jafar during the meal; I don't want his temper becoming unmanageable." Jasmine pleaded. Aladdin and Jafar hardly ever talked, in fact they never talked. Jasmine and Iago would be the communicators. Iago decided that he wouldn't take sides when they let Jafar back into the kingdom. He would go to all the meals and give his unwanted opinion then find a way to talk to Jafar later.

"I know Jasmine, but what if he says something to upset me? I can't just sit here letting him push me around." Aladdin complained.

"Just be the bigger person and ignore it. Remember you are going to be the sultan, not him. Don't stoop down to his level." Jasmine contemplated.

Aladdin sighed and looked up at the ceiling waiting for his enemy to appear for dinner.

All heads rose when Jafar and his mystery guest came into the room. All showed a little a little shock when it was woman, a very attractive woman. They came in gracefully with Jafar pulling out the chair for his beloved guest. They both smiled; Rachel's was sweet and Jafar's had a tint of evil in it, of course.

"We are pleased to have you and your guest Jafar." The sultan quivered.

"Thank you for having us. Everyone, I would like to introduce my guest and date for the Desert Ball, Rachel." Jafar introduced Rachel. He gave a look to Iago who knew Rachel as a very strong person. Iago knew something was up.

"We are pleased that you've came Rachel. I'm Jasmine and this is my fiancé Aladdin." Jasmine greeted sweetly. She observed Rachel very closely. She was beautiful. It was like staring at painting. She was happy that Jafar had found someone but couldn't help but wonder how he had managed to get someone this gorgeous. Jasmine started to envy Rachel for her remarkable beauty; however it might have been more than just the beauty.

"How do you do, I'm Aladdin." Aladdin properly introduced himself. He, like Jasmine, was taken away by Rachel's features and was trying to figure out how she could fall for Jafar.

"Oh, I'm the sultan." The sultan butted in.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Rachel replied. "I'm so happy that you are letting me stay here." She looked at Jafar who was amused with their little act.

"We are glad you are." The sultan said gingerly. Rachel seemed nice and loving to him, nothing like Jafar.

"So Rachel where are you from?" Jasmine asked while pouring everyone some wine.

"I live in the southern part of Italy." Rachel responded.

"Sounds lovely, I hope this dry desert heat isn't much of a trouble." Jasmine was particularly an expert in geography.

"Oh it's fine. I'm actually pretty use to it." Her eyes went to Jafar whose expression turned into a warning. Rachel kicked him underneath his seat so no one would see her.

"Do you come to Arabia a lot?" Jasmine started passing around different foods in nice pots.

"I use too. I was part of a touring show for a long time. We traveled around the meditation and Arabia. I retired a couple years ago."

"That sounds splendid." The sultan commented. "What exactly did you perform?"

Jafar gave Rachel an I-told-you-so look. She rolled her eyes at him with no one noticing. "We were a magic group. I was the assistant but I did learn a few card tricks." She lied.

When Rachel said magic something clicked in Aladdin's mind. Rachel had to posses some magic abilities which explained how she knew Jafar. Obviously Jafar either tricked this girl into going with him or she too was evil and they were scheming.

While the Sultan and Rachel were talking about what card tricks she could do; Aladdin glared at Jafar. Jafar smirked back; he knew that the street-rat had caught on to the whole magic thing. He knew that Aladdin would find a way to convince the others that Rachel was not good and try to uncover his plans. Jafar was fully prepared for this, but his scheme was totally out of the box for him that no one could ever figure it out.

Jasmine noticed Jafar's and Aladdin's eye-war. She was so annoyed with both of them for still holding grudges. Jasmine decided that to stop this glaring she would try to get one of them involved in conversation.

"So Rachel how did you and Jafar meet?" Jasmine asked, kind of out of the blue. Jafar and Aladdin now looked away from each other.

Rachel had also noticed Aladdin's and Jafar's eye-war. She was starting to like this Jasmine girl. She knew how to orchestrate conversations; getting people to do what she wanted them to, without even asking. She decided to also play this game.

"Hmm, I have to say Jafar is better at telling the story then I am. Would you like to tell it Jafar?" Rachel gave him a big smile. Jafar knew Rachel just wanted to toy with him.

He gave a fake smile. "Of course, it was a very late night and I was getting back from a meeting in a distant kingdom. I saw Rachel's show and offered to buy her a drink. We went into a tavern and I guess we just hit it off. We have been very good friends over the years but now we want to take our relationship to a new level." Jafar explained. He put his hand around Rachel's which was on the table. Jasmine saw this and felt again some weird feeling in her heart. She had never really felt this feeling. For a split second she wanted that to be her hand. Why?

"All the luck to you." Aladdin said out of nowhere. Jasmine gave him a sharp look like Jafar was giving Rachel earlier. "So Rachel, do you have any family nearby?"

"I have a sister who lives near here, but the rest of my family is pretty spread out." She answered.

"Is your sister older or younger?" Jasmine asked.

"Uh, older; about three years I think." Rachel hesitated with her answer which proved to Aladdin that she defiantly was someone to watch out for.

"How nice." Jasmine replied calmly.

The room became silent after that. Aladdin knew that Jafar and Rachel were up to something. Rachel felt a little awkward being the new person. Jasmine had this weird envy towards Rachel. Iago wanted to know what Jafar was up to. Jafar just didn't like any of them and the Sultan was totally confused.

Jasmine knew that being a good hostess at dinner parties was essential for being a good wife. She had to find some way to engage everyone in active conversation. "Does anyone know the host for the ball this year? I have only heard his name being bounced around a couple times." Jasmine wondered.

"He is a very accomplished king, apparently has two sons both married." The sultan inputted.

"Apparently he invited Monzenrath I heard." Jafar informed everyone.

Aladdin gave him a look in disbelief. "Why would he invite Monzenrath? He is pure evil."

"Probably so he won't get attacked by him. Honestly fear can do the most ridiculous things to people." Jasmine scolded.

"I agree; the emotion just makes people irrational." Rachel glanced at Jafar.

"Well any emotion can do that." Jafar retorted.

"How so?" Jasmine wondered.

Her question back-tracked Jafar a bit, he felt weird talking to her in front of Aladdin. "Well any emotion can cloud ones judgments if it is given time to manifest the brain." He reasoned.

"Can you give us an example?" Rachel asked quickly. She was looking at Jasmine's eyes connecting to Jafar's. Something about it made her uneasy.

Jafar quickly turned his head to look at her. He gave his common evil smile. "Love, for instance."

There was now this unsettling tension in the room. There was a long pause before anyone spoke. This gave Iago to leave the room without anyone noticing. He flew to Jafar's room and hid. Hopefully he would find out what Jafar was planning.

Rachel was the first to speak. "I see what you mean. People do stupid stuff in the name of love all the time. However some irrational decisions can turn up to be good."

"That is all in the matter of how you look at things." Jafar pointed out.

"But your way of viewing things can be different from others." Aladdin gave a confident smile. He looked at his soon to be wife knowing what love could do to someone.

"Exactly, and your view all matters on your judgment. So emotion always has to have some input on your logic." Jasmine rebutted. "However love is a tricky emotion because there are different levels of love."

"I would like to know those levels you are speaking of." Jafar wanted to say _princess_ at the end but Jasmine was not a princess anymore; she was about to be queen soon. Jafar used princess to make Jasmine seem inferior to him; even though princess was a high position. Jasmine never liked the idea of being a princess; it meant having little power but respect that came from fear, also she liked her name better than a dumb title. Jafar used this towards his advantage in irritating Jasmine.

Jasmine hesitated with her answer. "Well—there is—uh—um, well some would say first comes attraction or chemistry—"

"You mean lust?" Jafar interrupted her. He gave a seductive grin.

Jasmine pursed her lips. "Some foul minded people may think that, but for those with pure minds I think attraction is on the first level." She scowled.

Aladdin looked like he was going to inflict the worst pain imaginable to Jafar. His eyes were deadlocked on Jafar's and his anger shattered his face. Jafar, however, did not feel threatened by the street-rat; he knew with the genie on vacation that he had the upper hand.

Jasmine continued noticing Aladdin's temper building. "The second level is more of lust I presume. But with lust also come rage, passion, and jealousy. These all lead to fights—"

"I'm sorry but how can a fight result in a good relationship?" Jafar asked.

"You could say that's for the third level. A fight or argument usually determines if the relationship will continue or not. If the couple can get over the fight, then yes it will go on, but if they can't then usually the relationship ends." Jasmine articulated. She noticed Jafar's satisfaction in the answer which surprised her.

"Alright I think that should rap up this conversation." The sultan piped up. He didn't like the way things were going, especially the fact it Jafar asking about Love, which after all is a delicate emotion.

"Well I would like know what happens after level 3?" Rachel inquired. She gave a slight wink to Jafar who smiled back.

"Oh, probably happiness, but only brief," Jasmine started to answer disobeying her father.

"Why?" Both Aladdin and Jafar asked. They were shocked that they both asked the same question.

Rachel giggled quietly, making Jafar roll his eyes. "I agree with Jasmine. If a relationship is always happy then it can get dull." She gave a reassured smile to Jasmine.

"Thank you. So after happiness comes tough problems and compromises. Once those are arranged love can fully happen. It's basically accepting someone for their flaws and their strengths." Jasmine put her hand around Aladdin's; trying to comfort his envy and insecurity. He smiled back at her.

Jafar was almost disgusted by the couple's love and affection. He peered at Rachel who had a warm smile on. She knew that this must have irritated him, but it was not the time to show disapproval.

Jasmine also seemed to notice Jafar's envy. She kind of liked it, surprising. Of course most men adored her, but knowing that Jafar did too gave her some boost in self-esteem. Even in comparison with Rachel, who was the definition of the word "beauty", she could still be on his mind. Then some weird emotion came over Jasmine. She saw Jafar in a weird way which she had never felt. A type of attraction was brewing and Jasmine didn't know what to do with it.

She faced back towards the table. "Sometimes, though, love can change. That is why you see couples who have affairs. I think that means, however, that in the steps of love they made a mistake."

"Or it could be as you said, the love has changed. I think you have proven my point of emotion being part of every decision; so maybe those who have affairs are just listening to their feelings. It's fair to say that repressing those feelings is unhealthy; therefore going with them can end up positively. An affair can work if the one being cheated on can learn to forgive." Jafar gave the smuggest smile he had ever given.

Jasmine blushed, knowing exactly what he was referring to. She then gulped and kept a straight face, not wanting anyone to notice. Aladdin clenched his fist in fury; it looked like he was going to kill Jafar right then and there. Rachel and the sultan were the awkward ones out. Rachel only appeared to be indifferent and the sultan baffled.

"So," The sultan said after a moment of silence. "I think it is time for dessert!"

**A/n: Please comment! If you want any questions answered I will gladly answer them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This Part has more of Iago in it. Tell me if you like him or not. Also it might seem like this is becoming a Mozenrath story, but it's not, so don't worry. I'm trust trying to incorperate all the Aladdin characters I love (excluding the genie cause Robin William's humor is hard to capture). So please comment! :)**

**Chapter 3**

Jafar and Rachel came to Jafar's office. Dinner had given both of them the advantage in many ways.

"Did you see her eyes when you touched my hand?" Rachel laughed. She felt kind of bad because she did like Jasmine as a person, but she knew that putting her feelings into this would only mess things up.

"I know, and the street-rat's! He was determined to kill me I swear." Jafar chuckled.

"You were so right about that princess being so easily swayed by her emotions." She giggled while opening the office door. "This plan will be easier than I thought—"

"And what plan would this be?" Iago swooped in. He was angered that Jafar hadn't told him about the new evil scheme. He looked at Jafar straight in the eye with rage. "All this time you could have mentioned that _she_—" he pointed to Rachel. "—was going to be here and that you two were forming some 'secret' plan. But no! You just had to leave me in the dark like some creature that lives in the dark! Well you know what? I've had it! I'm going to—"

"Calm down Iago," Jafar sneered. "I was going to inform you but lately your trust has been an issue." He gave a threatening look towards Iago.

Iago felt very intimidated, like he almost always did when he was with Jafar. "Well—you see—It's been really hard for me—I mean look at my position in this mess—could you honestly blame me?" He squirmed. He regarded Jafar's unsatisfied stare as a bad sign.

Jafar stuck his hands straight about to clutch the bird by the throat when Rachel told him to stop. Jafar looked at her questionably; Iago on the other hand, was relieved that he could spend some more minutes of precious air.

"Look," Rachel said sternly. "Don't put all your anger on Iago, he's not worth your time."

Jafar walked towards Rachel, leaving Iago alone (for now). He was a little baffled of why Rachel would object to his torture to Iago; she never really liked him.

She gave him an unyielding face. "Listen right now we can't afford to concentrate on that insufferable bird," She whispered, peering her eyes at Iago who was fidgeting in the corner. "We need to make up some lie so he won't go off blabbing to everyone else."

"Right," Jafar grimaced. "What do you propose we tell that idiot bird?" Jafar asked. It was very rare that he ever asked for simple help like that. Then again Rachel could always come up with best excuses and lies.

She shrugged. "To drown in some water before we ever tell him?" She jeered.

"If only he could." Jafar agonized.

He pondered over his thoughts for a few seconds then came to a conclusion. "Alright, I thought of something. Just play along." He winked then started shuffling over to Iago.

Rachel followed him uncertain about the events waiting to come.

"Iago," Jafar smiled. "Since I know you will never give up on knowing what my true intentions are, I will let you in on our plan." He exasperated.

Iago's eyes gleamed. "Really you mean it? Well thanks Jafar, I knew that you always had my back. Why just the other day I was telling the flying rug that Jafar was always a man of loyalty and understanding. You never seem to fail Jafar, never fail. I mean, I don't know what had gotten over me these pass couple days—boy I'll tell ya—"

"Do you want to know or not Iago?" Jafar scolded in acrimony.

"Yes, sorry boss." He quivered.

Jafar went back to a more relaxed face, still showing bluster in his eyes. "Good," He was elated with power he still had over the dim-witted bird. "My plan, or should I say our plan—" His eyes glanced over at Rachel who was right behind him. He turned back to meet Iago's terrified eyes; he was humored by the fear—"Is quite simple. We have reason to believe that Mozenrath is planning some massive attack at the ball. I would gladly help him, but the brat thinks he is better than me. I want to finish him once and for all. I thought maybe the foolish street-rat could dispose of Mozenrath, but of course my optimism was discouraged by his meek attempts. So now it is up to me to rid this pest from the earth. I was sensible enough to know I couldn't do this alone. I enlisted the help of Rachel because she is only person I know who can compare to my level of power—"

"Or greater." Rachel murmured. Jafar glared at her smug smirk.

"Any ways," He continued. "Together we can defeat Mozenrath and I can return to not being irked by that excruciating scum."

Iago gawked. "That's it? I mean don't get me wrong that is a great scheme and all, but it isn't that evil. Why couldn't you just tell the others?" He questioned.

Jafar opened his mouth about to speak but Rachel beat him to it. "You see Iago, there is more depth to this plan." She gave a slight wink to Jafar who looked concerned.

"I'm listening." The bird said.

"Right, well we of course have our own way of dealing with things that greatly differs from the others."—the bird shrugged—"So that would change our tactics. Mozenrath doesn't know me which makes it easy to seduce him."

Both Jafar and Iago devilishly grinned to this.

"I will seduce him away from his big attack then Jafar will strike for the kill. The others would interfere and ruin our flawless plan." She nicely explained.

"I wouldn't say that plan is flawless…" Iago trailed off seeing Jafar's bitter face.

"And why not?" His former master wondered.

"You see, what if Mozenrath can control his urges for Rachel. No offence Rachel, you are pretty and all that, but Mozenrath has a handle of his feelings. I don't think seducing him will make him forget about his evil plans." Iago explained.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Iago, do you wanna know what all men have in common? Deep down inside of them, no matter how controlled or not, they all listen to their true 'instinct'" She emphasized _instinct_ to hint what she really meant.

Jafar obviously got the suggestion and rolled his eyes at his one-minded, erotic friend.

Iago, on the other hand, did not get Rachel's reference. "What does that have to do with anything? I just told you that Mozenrath never let's emotion take—Oh! You meant…_that_. Okay now I'm onboard with you." A thought crossed Iago's mind about this plan. He could have sworn he heard of it before.

"Good," Rachel responded eyeing Jafar who was completely aggravated with the conversation. "Now are you content?"

Iago also saw Jafar's narrowed eyes and pursed lips. He sighed. "I guess. I won't tell the others, if you are worried about that. Knowing Aladdin he will just take lead on this and get all 'heroic' —bleh! Your plan is at least evil and cunning."

Rachel smiled at Jafar who was relieved to get of this pest.

"I'll leave now—but if you ever really, extremely, desperately…"

"Iago we get it! If we need you we will call. Now get out!" Jafar roared at bird.

Iago rushed out of the window in fear.

Jafar turned around with salvation. "Thank Allah that's over!"

He was anticipating his partner to have the same solace. However he came across eyes that were tempered.

Jafar exhaled. "What's with the displeasure?" He sneered.

Rachel pouted. "At first when you told the others Mozenrath was going to be there I thought 'Oh that lie will strike fear in them. Good ol' Jafar always promoting terror in others'. But no! You weren't lying to them. Mozenrath will actually be there?" She started to pace around the office frantically, trying to settle down her emotions.

Jafar stood still, knowing Rachel's overdramatic outburst. "I wasn't aware that you knew about Mozenrath, let alone have history with him." He inquired.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She glared. "Well you were majorly mistaken!" She then proceeded to blast a vase with magic.

"Calm yourself." He spat at her.

She simmered her temper down; not because of Jafar but because she liked having power over her emotions. "Sorry, it's just that topic gets me really upset."

"Trust me I can tell," He teased. "What exactly happened? I was perfectly unaware that you had any connection with that scum."

"Oh you better believe it." Rachel grunted. She looked up to Jafar's curious eyes. She sighed. "It happened when you were one that whole 'bent on ruling the world' fiasco—."—Jafar rolled his eyes—"I was going to see Destane—"

"Wait! How do you know about him?"

"Really Jafar? Who doesn't know about him?"

"Point taken, but why were you going to see _him_?"

Rachel started to be uncomfortable and insecure. Her eyes got wide and her face looked discouraged.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Jafar smirked; his little sympathy for others vulnerability, even his partners.

"Well you see…" She trailed off then stared into his narrow eyes. "He killed my father. I have always taken the guilt for it because he was after me, well my power. I was going to see if we could come up with some agreement, before he started to murder more of my loved-ones." She said solemnly.

"How dim-witted were you then? It's common knowledge to never go into the lion cage unless you are planning to attack." He scolded.

"For your information I was planning something." Rachel said right up in his smug face. She backed down after swiping the confident smile off his face. "I was going to use my obvious power over most men—"

"Lust…"

"Precisely; now once I got into the castle I would sneak to his library. There he hides all his plans. My plan involved stealing them and other precious items for ransom for him not to pursue me anymore. But Mozenrath changed all of that. He saw right through my trap. That night when I was going to make my moves he stopped me. At first I was frustrated by this nuisance being in my way; however we started to talk… I was fascinated with his intellect and sarcasm. He let me go and promised not to tell his master. I told him not too; knowing Destane he would probably find out and punish the poor boy and so I told him let me handle Destane. We agreed that I would stay for awhile." Rachel was gleaming over reminiscing the old days.

Jafar was in boredom over the whole story. It sounded a little sappy, which wasn't Rachel's taste. "So you two fell in love then something came in the way and the relationship couldn't work out. Now you are upset he won't take you back?" He mocked.

"No!" She argued. "Yes we started to fall in love, but it wasn't like 'hero love'. We enjoyed each other's company and bonded over attacking villages. The problem was he couldn't accept the fact that I didn't brand myself as 'evil'."

Jafar chuckled. Rachel glared. "I'm sorry you of all people are the definition of evil." Jafar roared in laughter.

She did not find this amusing. "Says Mr. 'Take over the world no matter how',"

"I at least accept who I am." He prompted.

"I do too," She responded. "I'm not evil, but I'm not good. The world isn't split up like that. It's people like you and him that think that way."

"Actually my dear, most of the population thinks that way."

"Well they may think it, but it doesn't have to be true. For instance that street-rat: Now he seems like a heroic guy and all but didn't you mention once that he is a pathological liar?"

"That's not even the half of it…"

"So that proves that just because someone is labeled as 'good' doesn't necessarily make them all good."

Jafar sighed. "Fine, so he realized that you weren't completely evil…how?"

Rachel blushed remembering the moment. "It happened one night when he was planning a raid of a town. Destane was already planning on destroying it, but Mozenrath did a lot behind his back. I was not in favor with either of these ideas. There was no gain in doing anything to this town, and the citizens were such nice people. I told Mozenrath that I couldn't do it and that if he did I would tell his master. He didn't take it so well. He started to push his egotistical logic on me, almost begging me to join him."

Jafar had never heard Mozenrath in light that perceived him as "begging". The image humored Him.

"I refused, that's when things went sour. He couldn't understand my compassion for human emotion. It got worse when Destane came into the mix. The reason why Mozenrath choose that one night to kill him was because of me." She admitted.

Jafar was astonished by this; he had little knowledge of how Destane died, but could not imagine it was emerged by Rachel.

"Mozenrath heard me and Destane fighting. He started to…Touch me in an inappropriate manner. I warned him to stop but he didn't. Mozenrath was enraged and he killed him. Once Mozenrath was in charge things changed. I had more freedom to leave whenever I wanted. We started to see each other less and less. I ended up hating the monster he had become. Our break up was nasty and brutal, if you can imagine two powerful magic beings fighting with passion. I haven't spoken to him since."

Rachel exhaled. She felt almost relieved for sharing this.

Without any time to waste Jafar began to speak. "So if you hate him for being this evil monster, why are you friends with me?" He snickered.

Rachel giggled. "Because we are _friends_, not lovers I can laugh at your spiteful humor while not having any dealings in it. I guess there is not commitment to approve all the cruel things you do, and you don't have to be active in what I do. It's just a different relationship, which I really enjoy so let's not change it."

Jafar grinned. He really did admire their friendship for many reasons. He also admired Rachel; she was like an evil ray of light. "Agreed." He assured her. The two then began to talk about crazy characters at the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hey guys (if i have anybody who is reading this) Okay this chapter is rly short. I promice you that the plot will move faster. Please help me out here by reviewing or following this story! Thnx for reading, give me suggestions :) **

Chapter 4

Jasmine hastily slammed her bedroom door. She forced her head against the wall, exhausted by the overcoming dinner. She opened her eyes to see her aggravated fiancé whose arms were crossed and eyes narrow. Jasmine could come up with a dozen reasons why Aladdin would be upset. She hoisted herself over to be face-to-face with him.

She gave a pathetic smile trying to please him.

"_hmph_!" Aladdin grunted at his soon to be wife's attempt on being humble.

Jasmine sighed trying her hardest not to look into Aladdin's disappointed eyes. "Look, Aladdin I'm sorry about tonight, at dinner." She started to apologize.

Her mind was warped by all the possible things he could say. Aladdin was a very forgiving person when it came to most issues. He was sensible and understanding due to his past experiences. It was almost torture to his personality being shattered in this way, especially knowing she contributed to this pain.

"Can you honestly say that, genuinely?" He replied. His voice was softer than usual. His hurtful expression seemed to say all.

The two gazed at each other. A long silence waved a mixture of emotions floating across the soundless room. Jasmine saw the face which made her shudder. It was that astonished, angered, hateful look which she thought she had seen for the last time. _It was that night when Aladdin had saved Agrahbah… _

"Please don't do this to me. I'm _genuinely_ sorry for what I said at dinner. It was my mistake and the best thing to now is to move on." She pleaded.

Aladdin still didn't budge. "Fine, I accept your apology for what you said, but Jasmine there is more to it." He inquired.

Jasmine tricked herself into being perplexed. "_What?_" She rebottled.

"The emotion behind the words," Aladdin almost blistered out.

"I don't quite know what you are inferring too."

"Oh, don't play dumb Jasmine! All of us knew what was going on back there." He shouted.

Jasmine was startled by this for he sounded as if he were Jafar. She had to come to grips with the fact that Aladdin was more intelligent then what he appeared to be. She couldn't keep playing this innocent game with him anymore.

"You're right," She murmured. "Yes there was some underline emotions throughout the dinner, but what ones are you referring to?"

Aladdin pondered about how to answer this. The couple knew what one another was thinking, but could they come to terms with admitting it? Aladdin was nervous about the outcomes that this could lead into. He loved Jasmine unconditionally, and she felt the same for him (hopefully). It was almost like the elephant in the room, of course not Abu, which was left unmentioned. He felt almost grief for the words he was about to say, but knew deep down inside they needed to be said.

"The attraction," He bluntly expressed.

She knew what he meant by this. She absorbed his disturbed face, acknowledging that this was excruciating hard for him to admit. She placed her hands on his gentle face. Slowly she moved her lips onto his and gave a solemn kiss. It wasn't a kiss to prove her undying devotion to him, it was to say "thank you for managing the courage you mustered up to understand your feelings".

Jasmine refined herself. "This is going to be difficult but I think now is a good time to get this all out in the open." She peered into his eyes that agreed with this. "There is some uncanny attraction that Jafar and I share, I will admit to that. However that is it! Any other feeling I have for his is purely negative."

This was the truth… Or was it? She knew that this was the most she would appeal to the situation. Going any further didn't sit right with her.

"Why? I mean why do you feel this way towards that monster?" Aladdin questioned.

"I don't know…" Jasmine exhaled. What she just said was a bogus excuse.

"I think you do."

"Maybe it's because I've lived with him for a long time…I know that doesn't explain anything! He just holds something over me—or maybe I can't stand to see him happy not due to inflicting pain onto others. Just—I can't explain why I feel this way and you have every right to be upset with me. Please just don't lose sight of who we both are." She waltzed over to the balcony almost crying. She leaned herself against the railing looking out into the deep night sky.

Aladdin slowly stepped over to place his arm around his remorseful fiancé. She stared back at him with glazed eyes. She was about to speak but Aladdin put his finger over her mouth.

"Shhh, I might not understand what you feel," He whispered. "But I will not torment you about it. Just promise me that he will not affect _our_ future, together."

"You would really trust me with that?" Jasmine asked half shocked. Aladdin was always very insecure with losing her, now he was putting trust on the line. She knew that this was promise she could keep, it would just inquire a great amount of self-restraint.

"Yes." Aladdin smiled and lifted her up to his lips.

They shared a passionate kiss that symbolized their trust in each other.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a day before the big ball and everyone in the palace was flustering with aggravation. There was so much to be done in preparation that everyone, including Iago was frantic. Jafar could have cared less about the actual ball; he was more focused on his destructive plan. Most of his evil schemes took great concentration and plotting, this one however was very different. It was emotional, not so much violent; it was almost like he had to terrorize Jasmine's feelings. He kept on running through different scenarios in his mind of how the evening would go. All of them had their insecurities which were due to the fact Jasmine, who beside for Jafar was the stubbornness person, this side of the desert. Could she really fall for envy that easily? Jafar was finding himself questioning all of his methods.

Rachel would idly sit by reading a book or fiddling with random objects around his office. She actually found it somewhat amusing to see her friend rant. He would flare up and sarcasm was intensified. Coiling with him also would give her some satisfaction.

"Your-self doubting is really draining me. Do you really think this plan will execute well?" Rachel questioned.

Jafar stopped his tangent and stared at his sassy partner. She always gave this presumptuous grin no matter who the person was. Her confidence was a main contributor to her personality.

"You know maybe if I had a partner who would actually do something to help, my insecurity would drop," He hinted.

Rachel of course got this hint and rolled her eyes, "What do you expect me to do, beside for being all over you, which by the way don't get too use to," She smirked.

"Trust me I won't," He murmured.

"Very funny,"

"I try my best," Jafar teased.

"But honestly what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know!" He spat. "Try to talk to her, or better yet flirt with the street-rat. I just want jealousy to heighten in her."

"I understand, but I think you are going at this the wrong way,"

"How?" He scowled. He was absolutely at wits-end with Rachel questioning his knowledge.

"Don't be so hostile about it. You are getting yourself too _emotionally_ involve, which is the opposite of what should be happening. You should be manipulating Jasmine's emotions instead of yours. However, you should be staying clear of focusing too much on this. Right now, I can tell she is thinking of you, don't risk it by thinking of her. You know as well as I do that putting any strong emotion into some will end up poorly." She explained.

Jafar absorbed her words carefully and realized she was right. He was going at this all wrong. The whole point was to destroy Jasmine's psyche, not put his at stake. He humbly nodded toward her.

"Again you are right—"

"You got that right." Rachel chuckled.

Jafar was not amused. He frowned, "Whatever. Just can you try to have some involvement, sometimes I feel like I'm working with Iago,"

Rachel moved her hand about to slap Jafar, but he grabbed it before she had a chance.

"Haha, nice try," He said in a low silky voice. Smirking at Rachel only made her more frustrated.

He let go of her hand, she then proceeded to cross her arms and pout, reminding him of all spoiled brats.

"Fine," she exasperated. "I will try to figure out some way to help, but remember you owe me for all of this." Rachel turned around stomping toward the door. She slammed it forcefully to demonstrate her rage more.

"A small price to pay," Jafar said to himself.

Rachel wondered around the palace aimlessly. She was trying to plan something to aid in Jafar's "Master Scheme". She did enjoy conniving with him, but executing it was a different story. In most cases Rachel loved manipulating people's emotions, but she actually like Jasmine. For only speaking to her once, Rachel found Jasmine's company very strong and endearing. She almost felt some pity for the poor girl: Always seeing a man that you have some attraction to but could never be with due to social image and the fact he is a major ass-hole. Jafar was torturing her, psychologically, which was brilliant of him, but did Jasmine really deserve it?

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. _Why was she caring so much?_ Like she told Jafar, getting emotionally involved was the opposite effect of the operation. She needed to control her feelings and focus on helping her friend, no matter how cruel it was.

An idea popped into her head. She started to waltz to Jasmine's chambers. She came to wide, white doors with gold handle bars. She knocked on the doors loud enough to make an echo. In a few seconds Jasmine opened it.

Jasmine was a little shocked seeing who was at her door. She couldn't muster up any reason Rachel wanted to talk to her.

Being courteous she greeted, "Hello Rachel, what brings you by here?"

Rachel smiled, "Well Jasmine, I just wanted to see if you could talk?"

"Um, yea—what's up?" Jasmine asked, questioning her answer.

"I meant more like a _chat_?"

Jasmine thought to herself what could she be up to. She knew that something was fishy about this girl; anyone associated with Jafar could only mean evil. She reluctantly let Rachel in.

The pair sat down on a wide blue couch near Jasmine's mirror.

There was a brief pause but Rachel filled the void. "Listen Jasmine, I know that you hesitant about talking to me, but don't be."

"Hesitant?—Why would I be hesitant?—I'm not hesitant." Jasmine stumbled on her words. She was too stubborn to admit any vulnerability with her guest.

Rachel gave a yeah-right look. Jasmine bit her lower lip. Her lie was kind of too pathetic to ever take seriously.

"Look Jasmine, I know that you have certain opinions about Jafar, and I get it. I honestly just wannna get to know you better," Rachel tried to calm the frantic girl down.

"Why though? I mean I'm flattered, but shouldn't you be talking to Jafar or preparing for the ball?" Jasmine wondered. She felt that she was being a little harsh, but better safe than sorry.

"Okay, no matter what relationship anyone has with Jafar, talking to the man can only go on so long, you know?"

"Oh trust me, I know!" The girls giggled.

"But, he is a great guy," Rachel began to say then saw Jasmine's baffled face. "I mean—he obvious has a horrible evil side (don't think I'm ignorant to that), but I see past that."

"And what do you see?" Jasmine grimaced, even though she knew exactly what Rachel was talking about: The draw, appeal, and lure the man possessed was beyond compare. His snarky remarks and disheartening character cause a surge of sudden emotions that boiled inside Jasmine like tea, it steamed.

Rachel blushed. "Oh ya know; his whole sarcasm thing is extremely to amusing to play around with, also, I guess, his dark appearance adds to the mystery around the man. Oh look at me, ranting like I have school-girl crush. I haven't even asked about your fiancé."

Jasmine felt a mixture of anger and subtlety. She couldn't stand another girl, who was prettier than her, fall for a man so…evil. She was jealous and that spawned all these hateful attitudes about Rachel, who had really done nothing wrong. She also seemed reasonably humble noticing her ranting and asking about Aladdin.

Jasmine smiled. "Oh, Aladdin is great! You could say it was love at first sight. Did Jafar tell you how we met?"

"He has given me a vague description about it. He mostly went on about his utter rage about how he got defeated and how dumb the boy was,"

"Couldn't expect the least from him, well do you wanna know the real story?"

"Sure," Rachel replied. She was stunned how Jasmine could easily give into her trap. Rachel had learned from an early age to never give history of your past to strangers. She had known Jafar for years and she just told him about one of her past loves. Or maybe she just had always been in a state of defense that opening up to others was foreign to her.

"It was a year ago, about, and I was trapped inside this castle," Jasmine began.

"How exactly were you trapped in this huge castle? Jafar only said you were 'a spoiled brat who took what she had for granted'," Rachel used her best Jafar impression.

Jasmine chuckled. "No, I wasn't allowed to travel outside the palace grounds. You could probably see how that would lead one to feel trapped. So anyways, one night I escaped to the city. I had no clue what to expect, so when it came time to pay for something I had no money. The market vender was about to chop my arm off, but luckily Aladdin came and saved me. It sounds almost cliché but we both felt trapped in our surroundings. We have been in love ever since."

"That sounds so cute," Rachel summed up.

"Yea I guess," Jasmine responded humbly.

"Aladdin sounds so romantic and sweet,"

"He is…How about Jafar?" She asked hesitantly. It was hard to see a side of the monster that was romantic or sensitive.

Rachel laughed. "Well, what can I say? The man is intensely evil and shows lack of compassion, but he has proven moments of romance."

"Really?"

"Yea, hard to believe, right? Once you get to know the guy really well it's possible to find a more loving side of him. I have only been able to obtain it a couple times," She chuckled.

"Wow, you must have to be _really close_ with him,"

Rachel shrugged. "It's kind of a complex relationship, but the complicity of it makes life so much more fun!"

"I think most relationships have to be in some ways complex or else there is no _fire_,"

"Of course, once you lose the spark, it is hard to start the flame again. However, I think it will be hard to lose the flame Jafar and I share," Rachel smiled.

_That's what she thinks_

Jasmine's heart almost plummeted. Did she just think of tearing about Rachel's relationship so that she could have Jafar? What was going on? Why was she feeling all these negative feelings surrounding Rachel and lustful ones towards Jafar? She wanted to almost barf. She couldn't be falling for Jafar, that idea was impossible. But then why did she want to rip Rachel apart at that moment? She was so envious that it was causing her mind to become ugly. She had to remember Aladdin and how great their relationship was. They had a spark, right? Aladdin was the dream guy that was hard to find. Why then did she have feelings for this monster that had almost destroyed her whole life? She had to get control of her emotions or else future outcomes might not be so pleasant.

"Same with me and Aladdin," Jasmine subtly replied.

"Splendid," Rachel could see the jealousy fuming through Jasmine's eyes. Her manipulation skills had proven to be very successful.

"So what are you wearing for the ball?" Jasmine asked changing the topic.

"I have two options right now: Either a nice, silky blue dress or a bold red one. Do you have your gown?"

"Hmm, it is pale purple with a gold halter supporting it,"

"Sounds beautiful, may I see it?"

"It is right now getting clean, so I'm afraid not," Jasmine lied. She wanted to make a big scene showing her beauty off. She gulped realizing the horrible person she was becoming.

"Too bad, well what do you think I should pick?" Rachel asked.

"The blue one sounds very pretty, what shade again?"

"Navy,"

"Very dark," Jasmine said in almost a sensual voice.

"Yes quite," Rachel hinted a sly smile noticing the tone in her friend's voice.

"How are you going to do your hair?"

"Either down or in a high bun, you?"

"Probably just down, but add some cute jewels in,"

"Very cute, your hair is so pretty. I wish I had pretty waves like that,"

"Why thank you, your hair is lovely too,"

"Yea right, my hair is a monster planted on my head,"

"Well you have managed to make it up very well,"

"Oh thanks, has yours always been this nice?"

"When I was younger it will a little messier, but I have cleaned it up,"

"Well I should get going, it wonderful talking to Jasmine, I hope we can become good friends," Rachel started to walk towards the door.

"It was nice talking to you to. See you at dinner," Jasmine waved goodbye as Rachel left from the door way.


End file.
